My Angel
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: "Por que às vezes, nem sempre o que vemos nos mostra sua verdadeira forma."


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

Classificação:+13 anos

.

.

.

My Angel

Autora: Jee_kuran_95.

CapítuloÚnico: Olhos cegos

.

.

.

.

Ele era um anjo caído. Um anjo destinado a cair do céu, cegado por um sentimento humano: o amor, a paixão.

Não fora uma escolha de ele amá-la, simplesmente aconteceu e quando este se deu conta, já caia na Terra.

Havia observando-a desde seu nascimento.

Oh sim, como era linda aquela criança humana frágil com seus poucos cabelinhos em um azul escuro e os olhos esbranquiçados que, quando se abriram olharam para o céu.

Por um instante, ele pensou mesmo que aquele bebê humano, frágil e delicado pudesse vê-lo, mas então a pequena menininha fechou os olhos e se entregou aos sonhos.

E ele se sentiu vazio.

Ela tinha uma família grande, bonita e amável e ele ficara feliz ao ver que quando crescesse e mesmo agora, ela seria uma pessoa abençoada e coberta de amor e felicidade.

E então ele apurou seus ouvidos, de onde estava. Os sussurros dos pais da garota ecoaram em sua mente, preenchendo seus pensamentos por completo.

'E então, como ela irá se chamar, Yue?' perguntou alguém a mãe da pequena.

A mulher sorriu para a pessoa embalando a menina que se remexia gostosamente em seus braços.

Olhou para o marido.

'Não sei que nome colocar' admitiu dando de ombros, sorridente.

'Porque não escolhe você, Hiashi?'

O homem surpreso ficou em silêncio alguns minutos. Passou a mão nos cabelos da pequena e ficou olhando-a perdido, com olhos brilhantes.

'Hinata' sussurrou. As duas mulheres levantaram a cabeça, arqueando sobrancelhas.

'O que? Não entendi'

'Seu nome será Hinata. Local Ensolarado. Girassóis no verão.' explicou vendo os semblantes intrigados. Sorriu por primeira vez naquela noite. 'Seu nome será Hyuuga Hinata'

E a imagem pareceu se dissolver lentamente a sua frente, como que se alguém quisesse afastá-lo da visão da menina.

Olhou para trás, vendo um rapaz moreno se aproximar e suspirou, tapando os olhos com uma das mãos em um suspiro cansado.

– Sasuke. - pronunciou o nome do outro com algo de amargura.

– Aconteceu a mesma coisa com você, não foi? - disse homem, parando pouco antes de chegar até e cruzando os braços.

Sua forma era brilhante, como o brilho eterno de uma estrela no céu. Mas, assim como Naruto estava destino a cair, Sasuke já estava a meio caminho disso.

Seu brilho angelical, puro de mais para a Terra, a perfeição dos céus, começava a se perder, lentamente, aos poucos.

Parecia vestir algo como calças de seda de cor branca, brilhante, que tremeluzia e formava para quem pudesse ver as formas do arco-íris.

As sete cores que se misturavam e se transformavam naquela ausência de cor, naquela claridade ofuscante que machucava os olhos.

– Você sabia que aconteceria, não é verdade? - perguntou, ainda olhando para frente como se pudesse ver a garotinha. - Por que não me avisou? - desta vez, olhou para o amigo.

Os olhos de Sasuke, escuros, negros, indecifráveis continuavam impassíveis. A postura relaxada enquanto andava pelo lugar.

O rapaz deu uma risada abafada, os olhos do loiro seguindo seus passos. O moreno olhou nos olhos azuis do Uzumaki, um sorriso mínimo em seus lábios.

Quase... Piedoso.

– Por que isso não mudaria em nada a ocorrência dos fatos.

– Diz isso por experiência própria, não é? - um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios.

Naruto sabia do que falava. Sasuke, embora poderoso demais para ser detido por qualquer um, havia caído. Ele se apaixonara por uma humana, e estava fadado eternamente a amá-la.

Por gerações e gerações. Fadado a vê-la morrer... Em seus braços. E agora, ao invés de se compadecer com a maldição que fora imposta ao amigo ele entendia qual era a sensação.

A sensação de desespero que o afligia por não poder estar perto o suficiente para cuidar dela, tocar nela como gostaria de tocar.

Primeiro, por que ela ainda era uma criança e segundo, por que, um mortal ao toque de um anjo, está destinado a... Morrer.

– Como ela está? - perguntou Naruto, envergonhado por estar falando na menina dos olhos de Sasuke. O Uchiha levantou os olhos para ele, frios.

– Bem. - respondeu seco. Odiava falar de Sakura, odiava que qualquer um, que não fosse ele, tocasse em seu nome.

A menina de Sasuke era alguns poucos anos mais velha que Hinata. Agora, se ele não se enganava nessa reencarnação, ela devia ter quatro anos.

Sasuke saiu, sem se despedir, apenas uma lufada de vento frio.

A curiosidade lhe abateu. Como seria... o amor de Sasuke?

Ninguém nunca havia visto, embora - o Conselho dos 13 - como eram denominados as treze legiões dominantes sabiam quem ela era.

Um vislumbre de uma menina de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes, sorridente e amável. Naruto abriu os olhos, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem e lágrimas escorrerem rapidamente por seu rosto.

Como não havia notado antes?

Sakura... Aquela Sakura.

Ela era um anjo também.

Um anjo que no começo de sua existência foi enviada ao inferno para que pudesse pagar por seus pecados.

Ela amava aos humanos e renunciou sua própria existência para viver como um deles. E como castigo fora mandada ao inferno para depois seguir a Terra, morrendo repetidas vezes.

E Sasuke, Sasuke seu irmão de alma ficou furioso quando soube o que aconteceu com ela... Pois ele a amava.

Naruto grunhiu.

Aquele amor de Sasuke não era um amor novo e sim um antigo. Que perdurou por toda a existência dele, amaldiçoando-o.

Levantou seus olhos para cima deixou-se chorar.

Um anjo... Chorando.

.

.

.

.

Os anos haviam passado, lentos, torturantes, tristes.

Sasuke havia partido, não abandonando sua falange, mas se rebelando finalmente depois de tantos milênios ele finalmente havia de caído por completo.

Havia se tornado um anjo caído.

E neste momento, ali estava ele, parado a frente do abismo que separava o mundo terreno do celeste. O mortal do imortal.

Sentia-se um covarde agora. Sasuke havia conseguido. Havia abdicado tudo o que ele era para ficar com a humana que havia descobertos alguns anos havia quebrado o ciclo da maldição.

Ele havia burlado as regras. Já se encontrar com Hinata algumas vezes e, até mesmo, tocara nela. Descobriu isso ser possível, novamente, por Sakura.

Quebrando uma das maldições, quebram-se todo o equilíbrio pendendo apenas para um dos lados, o caos e a guerra entre os dois lados... Céu e Inferno, instalando-se no mundo.

Olhou para baixo e respirou fundo sentindo... Nada.

Enquanto ficasse ali, nada mudaria. Nem seus sentimentos, nem sua obsessão. Sasuke caíra então ele também cairia.

Algo em suas costas começou a se formar, abrindo a pele vagarosamente enquanto penas começavam a sair. As longas asas se formavam lindas, compridas, e duas vezes maiores que a extensão de seu corpo.

Olhou para baixo mais uma vez.

Fechou os olhos.

Respirou fundo.

E caiu.

.

.

.

– Hinata, ele está aqui. - a amiga lhe disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido. A biblioteca mantinha-se vazia apesar do horário e o silencio era acolhedor demais para que ela quisesse sair dali.

A Hyuuga corou, rindo baixinho nervosamente, tentando fixar sua mente nos sons a seu redor.

A mulher a seu lado riu, colocando a mão sobre seus ombros.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Hinata.

– Eu queria poder vê-lo, Sakura. - disse mordendo os lábios.  
Sim, a menina Hyuuga, era cega de nascença.

Nesses 15 anos de vida já havia se acostumado com isso, seus pais haviam levado-a há vários médicos e todos diziam a mesma coisa.

Mesmo se fizesse transplante de córneas a probabilidade de ela enxergar seria de 20%. Uma estimativa muito baixa para que ela tentasse e fizesse com que ela ficasse com esperanças.

Pois ela sabia, não iria enxergar. De alguma forma, algo dentro de si lhe falava isso constantemente.

– Você não precisa vê-lo, Hinata. - falou a mulher de longos cabelos róseos, séria. Mesmo sem vê-la podia escutar isso em seu tom de voz. - Você apenas precisa senti-lo além do mais, se meus olhos não o julgassem bom para você eu não deixaria ele se aproximar como está fazendo neste exato... Momento. Olá Naruto-senpai.

– Haruno-san. - a morena ouviu-o atrás de si e enrijeceu.

– Relaxe. - murmurou em seu ouvido a amiga.

– Naruto. - virou-se para ele, mesmo sem vê-lo podia sentir o calor estranho que sempre desprendia de seu corpo e vinha em ondas até ela, como uma a maré, leve e rápida.

– Eu vou indo então. Deixarei vocês dois conversarem... A sós. Adeus. - ouviu a cadeira a seu lado ser levemente arrastada e ela sabia que a amiga só fazia isso para que ela pudesse perceber, no geral,

Sakura sempre era impecavelmente silenciosa.

A rosada pegou a bolsa de sua cadeira, piscando para o Uzumaki e sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos da amiga ao passar.

A mulher saiu, um sorriso bobo enfeitava seus lábios enquanto vislumbrava a suas costas, as asas de um anjo erguendo-se, transparentes para o restante das pessoas.

Hinata não ouviu o loiro sentar ou fazer qualquer movimento, mexeu-se desconfortável em sua cadeira, pigarreando.

– Senpai? - murmurou.

– Estou aqui, Hina. - uma voz risonha sussurrou em seu ouvido. A Hyuuga pulou da cadeira, assustando-se. Sorriu, sentindo o sorriso dele em sua orelha.

Caloroso.

.

.

.

.

O balanço se movia, para frente, para trás, para frente, para trás.

A menina de curtos cabelos azuis levantava seu rosto para o céu e abria os olhos esbranquisados, como se visse algo que ninguém mais conseguia.

Os pés descalços acompanhavam o ritmo do vai e vem e ela sorria, fascinada com a sensação do vento e do cheiro de rosas, vindo em sua direção e impregnando em seu vestido delicado.

Abaixou o rosto, olhando ao redor sem em nada se fixar.

E foi então que naquele momento, qualquer um que passa-se por ali e a visse notaria: ela era cega. E foi exatamente isso que uma pessoa notou.

Uma pessoa que não deveria ter notado esse fato.

O homem alto vestia uma jaqueta de couro e seu boné escurecia parcialmente seu rosto. Um sorriso malicioso, macabro, encobrindo seus lábios desenhava-se em seu rosto.

A menina seria mais uma vítima.

A mais especial e com quem ficaria mais tempo, pelo simples fato de se parecer com um anjinho.

O homem se aproximou serpenteando entre as pessoas, sorrateiro e silencioso, aproximou-se da menina, que não havia notado nada e sussurrou-lhe em seu ouvido.

'Ei, o que uma garotinha tão bonita quanto você faz aqui... Sozinha?' Hinata estremeceu seus olhos cegos arregalando-se.

'E quem disse que ela está sozinha?' uma voz fez-se presente e os dois se viraram sendo que, só o homem podia ver o outro.

Um rapaz loiro, alto e de pele moreno estava parado de braços cruzados a frente deles.

Os olhos azuis, sombrios e perigosos indicavam que o rapaz não era simplesmente um bom cidadão que viera cuidar para que nada acontecesse a menininha.

O homem engoliu em seco, os olhos medrosos, a fala presa em sua garganta.

O rapaz mais novo aproximou-se contornando o homem e colocando uma das mãos nos ombros da menina. Instintivamente, a garotinha relaxou seus ombros tensos descendo.

'Saia daqui' sussurrou com ferocidade.

E o homem correu, correu até não poder mais, saindo de perto das vistas deles.

Naruto se abaixou, pegando as mãos da pequena.

'Ei, pequena. O que faz aqui, sozinha?' perguntou colocou sua mão sobre as dela e logo as esfregou entre as suas consideravelmente maiores. 'Você está gelada! Vai ficar doente se ficar aqui fora, neste frio. Como é seu nome?'

A menina o olhou, sem ver.

'Hinata' disse baixinho.

'Hinata é um belo nome' ela sorriu involuntariamente ao elogio, envergonhada murmurando um 'obrigada'. 'Bom, Hinata, temos que te levar para casa, seus pais devem estar preocupados com você pequenina' disse ele e ela sentiu que ele se levantava.

O homem tocou em uma das suas mãos e puxou-a para si, pegando-a no colo. Ela se agarrou a gola de sua jaqueta firmemente, a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço.

'Onde você mora?' perguntou o homem e ele saíram caminhando lentamente pelas ruas de New York.

.

'_Identificado estuprador de meninas, o mesmo foi morto nesta noite de Terça-feira. A causa de sua morte é desconhecida aos legistas_.'

.

.

.

.

Ela tinha 12 anos na época.

Desde aquele dia em que ele a salvara de um possível estupro e assassinato, Hinata sentia-se segura só com ele e seus pais. ela precisava vê-lo, todos os dias.

Ele era seu porto seguro, seu anjo da guarda.

'Hinata' a voz dele ecoou pelo quarto, límpida, alta, máscula. E ela sorriu virando em direção a onde sabia estar a porta.

Levantou-se, desamassando o vestido leve, cruzando as mãos atrás das costas envergonhadas. Seu rosto provavelmente estava corado, sentia-o quente demais para que não estivesse.

'Naruto-sama!' disse baixinho.

A menina escutou os passos do rapaz e sentiu que ele parava a sua frente, sentando-se na cama.

A morena respirou profundamente, acalmando-se.

'Seus pais me ligaram ontem a noite desesperados' a voz dele soou preocupada, tensa fazendo com que se sentisse mal por preocupá-lo. 'Disseram-me que você não come direito há alguns dias e nem tem dormido muito, estavam pensando em ligar para algum médico vir lhe examinar. '

O rapaz levantou, sem que ela notasse e agachou-se a sua frente, tocando seu rosto pequeno com a ponta dos dedos. A menor estremeceu com o contato ligeiramente.

'O que aconteceu, Hinata? Quer me contar?' perguntou com ternura, as palavras saindo de seus lábios como o mais doce mel que ela já provara em sua vida.

Não queria que ele tivesse vindo até aqui. Sentia-se um estorvo por atrapalhar a vida do rapaz daquela forma.

Os sonhos estranhos a que vinha tendo, pesadelos, sonhos onde mostravam seus pais mortos e ele, Naruto, com outra mulher... Balançou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos.

'Não é nada' disse fracamente.

'Se não é nada então porque não me conta?'

Como ela contaria tudo àquilo para ele?

Como ela lhe diria... Que estava apaixonada por ele? Por seu anjo da guarda, pelo rapaz a quem nunca sequer pudera ver o rosto!?

Não, ela não contaria. E ela fez o que fazia de melhor.

Fingiu, abrindo um sorriso luminoso em direção ao rapaz.

'Não é nada, Naruto-sama! Bobagens minhas! Prometo que de agora em diante vou começar a me cuidar de novo, você verá!' e riu bobamente corada.

Mas ela não podia ver seu rosto. Não podia ver que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando e que sabia que tudo que ela lhe falara era mentira.

Ela não sabia, ainda.

.

.

.

.

_Era seu aniversário, os últimos instantes de seu aniversário._

_E ele não aparecera._

_Algo estava errado e ela sabia disso._

_Estava em seu quarto podia notar e estranhamente, ela estava se__vendo____deitada em sua própria cama. Como ela podia estar ali deitada se estava se vendo?_

_Olhou para o quarto, a procura de respostas e se assustou ao ver um homem parado a frente da cama, de braços cruzados e semblante sereno, embora sério._

_Alguma coisa dentro de si se aqueceu ao olhar para ele._

_'Que homem bonito' pensou e sorriu, de alguma forma ela__sabia____que ele seria considerado por qualquer pessoa um homem bonito._

_E, o que mais a inquietava era que ela sabia quem ele era mais não sabia a quem pertencia aquela fisionomia._

_Ela não sabia como descrevê-lo, afinal, não podia reconhecer as cores sem nunca ter visto nenhuma em sua vida. Mas a cor de seus cabelos lhe lembrava da quentura do sol, claro e reconfortante._

_Seus olhos lhe lembravam das ondas do mar, que quebravam de encontro aos rochedos como um canto estranho que nunca ouvira._

_Olhou para si mesma, sua pele tinha um tom diferente do seu... Talvez mais... escura? Não sabia dizer se esta era a palavra certa, embora talvez fosse._

_Mais era tão mais bonita que a dele que parecia__brilhar__._

_E então, as lágrimas tomaram seus olhos e ela soube de imediato de quem se tratava._

_'__Feliz aniversário, Hina__' - sussurrou ele._

_Então algo se desdobrou de suas costas, tomando extensão._

_Sua boca se abriu em shock e a menina caiu no chão, fascinada com a visão._

_Asas. Ele tinha asas._

_O ser pegou impulso com uma leveza não humana levantou voo._

_Aquilo era um anjo. Ela soube na hora disso._

_Naruto... Era um anjo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**N/A: Ei! **__E ai pessoal tudo certo com vocês? Bom, está ai mais uma das minhas fics de Naruto desta vez com o casal principal sendo Naruto/Hinata – e eu tenho que admitir, foi deveras difícil escrever a estória. Afinal, não é um dos meus casais mais "amados" digamos assim, porém não tenho nada contra._

_Hun, bem é isso ai então. Comentem o que acharam da minha fic e, qualquer dúvida, não hesitem em que mandar uma MP ou qualquer outra coisa._

_Relembrando que, __**esta fic foi postada APENAS no Nyah!Fanfiction portanto se a virem em qualquer outro site é plágio.**_


End file.
